Un momento a solas
by Nefertari 10
Summary: Harry y Ginny despues de unos dias sin verse, tendran la oportunidad de reafirmar sus sentimientos en una trade a solas en la casa de este. Contiene lemmon.


Bueno aquí traigo ahora mi primer Harry/Ginny, decidí hacerlo un poco Lemmon y también es el primero que escribo, me resulto un poco difícil el poder darle sentido a las escenas y escribirlo de tal forma que se entendiera y no se viera de forma vulgar, mis más sinceros respetos a todos los que se dedican a escribir exclusivamente este género, puesto que no es nada fácil, creo que borre y volví a escribir las escenas una docena de veces hasta que me pareció adecuado, de todas formas espero que les guste.

Los personajes no son míos, los uso solo por diversión.

**Un momento a solas **

Hacía ya más de siete meses de la derrota de Voldemort, el mago oscuro más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, habían enterrado a todos sus seres queridos que habían perecido en la batalla y poco a poco las heridas estaban sanando.

Estaban en su época favorita del año, era diciembre y todo el mundo se preparaba para esperar la navidad y en el número doce de Grimmauld Place pasaba lo mismo. Harry Potter nuestro valiente héroe del mundo mágico se encontraba en ese momento arreglando su casa en compañía de su elfo domestico, se había ido a vivir a la casa que le dejo su padrino dos meses después de los funerales, a pesar de todas las replicas de la señora Weasley para que se quedara a vivir con ellos, pero el chico sabia que ya era tiempo de buscar su propio espacio por lo que se había empeñado en darle a la casa la grandeza de la que anteriormente hacía gala.

Se encontraba de vacaciones en la academia de aurores, el que una vez había sido el cuarto de Sirius era en ese momento suyo puesto que así se sentía más cerca de él, se encontraba en ese momento acostado en su cama, mirando las diferentes fotografías que tenía en la mesita en las cuales se encontraban sus padres en el colegio junto con los demás merodeadores, su padrino con un montón de chicas, sus amigos y el mismo con su ahora otra vez novia Ginny, había vuelto con ella inmediatamente al día siguiente después de la batalla y precisamente en ella pensaba en ese momento, no se habían visto hacia casi un mes cuando la había visitado en una de las salidas del colegio y le tocaría esperar por lo menos una semana más hasta la navidad por lo que se moría de ganas de que ese día llegara lo más pronto posible.

Escucho que tocaban muy despacio la puerta de su habitación por lo que al levantarse para abrir y esperando ver a Kreacher en el umbral de la misma con alguna duda se llevo una sorpresa al verla ahí a ella, su pelirroja novia con su cabello largo suelto y sus mejillas cubiertas de pecas bastante sonrosadas en ese momento, no podía negar que la silueta que se le mostraba era hermosa pero enseguida su mente pensó lo peor, a esa hora ella debía estar en el colegio, es más aun llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts puesta y que estuviera ahí frente a él podía ser que algo grave hubiera ocurrido.

_ Ginny que sucedió? Están todos bien? Porque no estás en el colegio?.

Ella lanzo una carcajada y lo miro de forma tierna antes de responderle.

_ No ha pasado nada, tranquilízate, no estoy en el colegio porque tenía ganas de verte y no me podía esperar hasta las vacaciones de navidad.

_ Pero si no estás en el colegio ahora te puedes meter en problemas con la directora y tus padres cuando se enteren.

_ Vaya y yo que pensé que te alegraría que viniera a visitarte, pero veo que me equivoque.

_ No es eso, claro que estoy feliz de verte – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba – es solo que no quiero que te metas en problemas.

_ No te preocupes por eso, realmente en este momento estoy descansando en mi habitación por el resto de la tarde, me mandaron allí luego que sangrara por la nariz en la clase de Herbologia – debo decir que uno de los mejores inventos de los gemelos fueron esas pastillas salta clase, aunque claro eso la profesora no lo sabe.

_ Eres un pequeño demonio pelirrojo, como llegaste hasta acá?.

_ Oye me conozco los pasillos del colegio tanto como tú y una vez llegue al pueblo solo tuve que desaparecer hasta aquí. Eso es lo bueno de ya ser mayor de edad, no detectan cuando hago magia fuera.

Pero ya basta de tanta platica, todavía estoy esperando mi beso de bienvenida.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Harry se acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura acercándola a él al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su habitación, la miro a los ojos y posando una de sus manos en su nuca para poder acariciar su cabello la beso.

Era un beso lento, delicado, un beso en el cual le decía lo mucho que la había extrañado todos esos días, uno en el cual sin necesidad de palabras le decía lo mucho que la amaba.

_ Vaya si que me extrañabas – dijo ella una vez que se separaron.

_ Que estabas haciendo antes de que llegara?.

_ Veía las fotografías de mis padres, trate de ayudar a Kreacher a arreglar la casan pero este no podía permitir que el amo hiciera nada por lo tanto desistí de intentar hacer algo.

_ Ese elfo tuyo te esta malcriando, pero me alegra porque así podemos disfrutar los dos solos.

Mientras hablaba se fue acercando a él nuevamente y comenzaba a besarlo aunque este beso se torno más ardiente que el anterior.

Se fueron moviendo poco a poco hasta quedar los dos sentados en la cama donde continuaron hablando de lo que les había pasado en ese tiempo y de vez en cuando besándose de la forma como hacía días querían hacerlo.

Los besos se volvieron más ardientes, más necesitados a medida que pasaban los minutos, solo se separaban cuando sentían la intensa necesidad de llenar de aire sus pulmones otra vez.

Harry junto su frente con la de su novia y la miraba a los ojos mientras le susurraba lo hermosa que era y repartía pequeños besos por toda su cara.

_ Te amo Harry – dijo ella suspirando mientras el capturaba sus labios en un enérgico beso otra vez.

El chico abandono sus labios después de un tiempo y se dirigió a su cuello donde dirigía una serie de húmedos besos los cuales a ella la hacían dar pequeños gemidos de satisfacción.

_ Ginny creo que deberíamos detenernos ahora que puedo controlarme, si seguimos así no se si pueda hacerlo más adelante.

_ No quiero detenerme Harry, estoy segura que tu eres el hombre de mi vida y con el único que quiero estar, así que no te preocupes porque yo deseo esto tanto como tu – le dijo mientras lo miraba tiernamente a los ojos y en ellos él pudo apreciar que había deseo y a la vez seguridad en el paso que estaban a punto de dar.

Durante largo rato siguieron probándose el uno al otro en el silencio de la habitación, donde fueron perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo existía para ellos la cautivadora sensación de sentir la proximidad de sus cuerpos.

Finalmente las caricias se hicieron más ardientes, el reclamaba su boca arrastrándola por completo y enviando sensaciones a su cuerpo. Ella que había mantenido las manos en los hombros de Harry las aparto para enredarlas en su indomable cabello mientras continuaban sumergidos en un beso que les robaba el aliento.

Harry fue depositando a la chica de espaldas sobre el blando colchón, mientras la miraba fijamente de una forma que hacía que sus mejillas se encendieran y al mismo tiempo la tornaba temblorosa y con los sentidos alterados.

El no aparto la vista de ella mientras dirigía su mano a los botones de la blusa que llevaba, los tomaba suavemente y comenzaba a abrirlos uno por uno hasta que la pudo retirar en su totalidad dejando expuestos sus senos bajo el corpiño que la chica llevaba.

Con hábil perica lo retiro por completo destapando sus pezones y haciéndola estremecer, cuando sus hábiles dedos acariciaron aquellos botones endurecidos, ella gimió involuntariamente ante la ardiente sensación que la recorrió en ese momento.

Ginny cerró los ojos entregándose al placer que él estaba despertando en ella, su lengua volvió a reclamar la suya mientras el atormentaba con delicadeza sus senos dejando todo su cuerpo encendido de excitación.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando el lentamente bajaba la falda de su uniforme y la ropa interior que llevaba puesta, aunque si sintió cuando la palma de su mano se desplazaba hacia arriba a través de su muslo y rozaba levemente la suave carne del vértice de sus piernas y persistía en la caricia.

Harry respiraba con intensidad y sus pestañas proyectaban una negra sombra sobre su rostro lo cual le daba más fuerza a su mirada mientras la seguía tocando, al mismo tiempo que ella sentía que empezaba a derretirse, instintivamente gimoteo y arqueo la espalda buscando mas de ese placer que la rodeaba en ese momento.

El parecía saber exactamente lo que ella deseaba, con exquisito cuidado deslizo un dedo en la hendidura de sus labios y la penetro. Ella sofoco un grito pero él siguió en su tarea, sus dedos se sumergían entre sus piernas mientras la yema de su pulgar acariciaba el ahora resbaladizo clítoris de la chica.

Ella giraba y se retorcía bajo sus caricias mientras la tensión en su interior se volvía más urgente a cada roce que el chico le proporcionaba. De pronto el placer fue demasiado, la chica se retorció frenética bajo su mano, al mismo tiempo que gemía y gritaba su nombre.

Cuando su respiración se hubo calmado un poco Ginny abrió sus ojos y observo a Harry que la miraba todavía de una forma demasiado intensa, en ese momento se dio cuenta que el todavía llevaba su ropa, por lo que levantándose un poco de la cama dirigió sus manos al borde de la camiseta del chico y comenzaba a levantarla mientras este levantaba los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo, cuando esta fue a caer a algún lugar del suelo en compañía de su ropa se dirigió a la cinturilla del pantalón del chico y empezó a retirar de forma pausada el botón y la corredera al mismo tiempo que él la ayudaba con el trabajo de bajarlo y en el proceso se llevaba también su ropa interior.

Una vez Harry estuvo desnudo frente a ella, pudo observar su amplio pecho resultado del entrenamiento que el chico llevaba, sus estrechas caderas, sus fuertes muslos y el miembro que sobresalía de entre los mismos.

Ginny busco nuevamente la boca de él, mientras se le acercaba en un intento de sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, pero esta vez sin ninguna barrera que se interpusiera en ellos, de la garganta de el chico salió un murmullo lo cual la hizo continuar de una forma mucho más ardiente el beso, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban dejando caricias en la espalda del chico.

Finalmente él la tendió nuevamente en la cama, para luego tenderse también a su lado donde empezaba a torturar nuevamente sus senos con las manos, a ella le parecía mágico estar en ese momento en sus brazos disfrutando de tanto placer, luego que el rompiera el beso sintió como repartía una serie de los mismos a través de sus cuello y clavícula hasta que él tomo entre sus labios su henchido pezón y lo mordisqueaba lentamente para luego succionar el mismo mientras ella cerraba sus ojos, suspiraba y se arqueaba mientras sus manos buscaban los cabellos del chico.

Cuando él dejo de excitar sus senos y se movió para cubrirla con su cuerpo, estaba temblando de deseo. Para no apoyar sobre ella la mayor parte de su peso, se instalo entre sus muslos y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, manteniendo su atención. Ella fue consciente de sus intenciones hasta que el comenzó a introducir su miembro lentamente y empujaba de forma lenta, penetrándola cada vez a mayor profundidad.

Ginny se puso en tensión y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, él se quedo quieto mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba algo de preocupación.

_ Esto ….. duele. – dijo la chica mientras le devolvía la mirada.

Harry la beso en la sien de forma lenta.

_ Solo la primera vez – dijo el chico mientras la miraba a los ojos – no te preocupes me mantendré quieto hasta que el dolor desaparezca.

Harry yacía completamente inmóvil, aguardando hasta que ella se acostumbrara a la penetración y a sentir su miembro en su interior. Por fin, Ginny sintió que el dolor remitía.

Él le aparto un mechón de su rojo cabello del rostro.

_ Te sientes mejor ahora?.

_ Si.

El rozo con un beso la comisura de su boca mientras se retiraba, pero cuando cuidadosamente se deslizo otra vez hacia adelante, ella sintió de nuevo el aumento del calor. El mantuvo un ritmo lento y deliberado hasta que en su interior empezó a surgir nuevamente el anhelo.

Ginny gimió febrilmente, clavándole las uñas en los hombros mientras de una manera instintiva seguía su ritmo, Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y jadeo con la respiración entrecortada mientras se deslizaba en su interior.

Cuando ella estuvo al borde del clímax, el se removió tocando con su pelvis el excitado clítoris de la chica, que se arqueo contra el gritando su nombre. Harry capto en su boca sus salvajes gemidos mientras aumentaba el ritmo con el cual la estaba penetrando anteriormente.

Ella gemía con mucha más fuerza, se retorcía y su cuerpo convulsionaba contra el de él llena de un placer que iniciaba entre sus piernas y recorría todo su cuerpo en grandes oleadas, mientras Harry apretaba los dientes al mismo tiempo que un gran estremecimiento se hacía presente en él y con un ronco gemido se derramaba en su interior y se sumergía en un gozo que lo abrasaba completamente.

Cuando sus respiraciones se acompasaron, Harry alivio a Ginny de su peso, la cerco a su lado y mientras la acomodaba sobre su pecho la arropaba y depositaba pequeños besos desde su frente hasta su cabello. Ella se aferro a su pecho y poco a poco sus parpados iban cediendo hasta quedarse dormida.

Luego del paso de varias horas, en las que el chico de ojos verdes se dedico completamente a observar como dormía su novia mientras se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, salió de sus pensamientos en el momento en que ella comenzó a moverse, dando señal de que ya empezaba a despertar.

_ Qué hora es Harry? Le pregunto mientras lo miraba y sonreía.

_ Deben estar siendo las seis de la tarde, aun es temprano, puedes volver a dormir.

_ Harry no es temprano, tengo que regresar al colegio – respondió mientras lo besaba de forma suave en la boca y comenzaba a levantarse.

_ No te vayas – dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba y recargaba su barbilla en el hueco del hombro de la pelirroja – quédate conmigo hoy, o mejor quédate para siempre.

_Sabes que me encantaría hacerlo, pero por ahora tengo que terminar el colegio y sabes que si me sacas de mi casa sin estar casada mi mamá te perseguirá sin importar cuán hijo de ella te considere.

_ Yo sé pelirroja, no te preocupes que en muy poco tiempo te voy a sacar de tu casa, siendo la señora Potter.

_ Eso me gusta – dijo la chica mientras se daba la vuelta y lo besaba – pero por ahora ya me tengo que ir si no queremos que nos descubran y ahí sí que no habrá señora Potter.

_ Y mucho menos señor Potter, tus hermanos me perseguirían hasta matarme y le tengo más temor a ellos puedan hacerme que lo que le tuve al mismo Voldemort – dijo Harry mientras los dos reían.

Luego de que terminaron de vestirse y besarse durante otro rato, al fin el chico soltó a Ginny para que esta pudiera regresar al colegio y no se fuera a meter en problemas, afortunadamente solo quedaba una semana para las vacaciones de navidad y volverían a estar juntos de nuevo.

Ginny miro risueña a Harry y mientras abría la puerta para desaparecerse, lo miro y le recordó que debía ordenarle al elfo que no fuera a decir que ella había estado ahí.

Harry sonrió levemente mientras le hacía entender que hablaría con Kreacher y al mismo tiempo pensaba en que llegaría el día en que ella no se tendría que ir de su casa escondidas, ni tendrían que ocultar que habían pasado un tiempo a solas juntos, porque muy pronto llegaría el día en todos en el mundo mágico los conocerían como los Potter, Harry y Ginny Potter.

**FIN**

Gracias a los lectores y se acepta cualquier sugerencia acerca del fic, es el primero que escribo de este género.


End file.
